The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource serves the Purdue University Center for Cancer Research investigators by providing accurate and timely sequencing of DNA samples. The service is needed for construct verification and sequence analysis by members of all four scientific programs in the Cancer Center and in particular DNA sequencing services critically support the Transgenic Mouse Shared Resource. Instrumentation includes a Nanodrop spectrophotometer and two Applied Biosystems 3730XL genetic analyzers. Results are delivered through web-based interfaces and archived in the shared resource databases. The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource creates and maintains a web page for each laboratory as well as a simple sorting and filtering tool for searching that laboratory's sequences. The tool allows forward and reverse sorting by sample name, primer, date, vector, number of high quality bases and accession number. The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource enjoys wide-spread usage throughout the Cancer and is a cost-effective and convenient essential service.